Kasumi the Ninja
by soracrescent
Summary: After Kisame left his daughter Kasumi. She was left alone to defend herself. Being part of the Hoshigaki clan, she has his style of justus and works in a 3 man squad. Will she enjoy this or be bothered by her father's absence?


** Charcters: Shin- A Childhood friend of Kasumi. Mean to Kasumi in some ways.**

** Kaito- Alazy, playboy who enjoys sleeping, being lazy and serious when needed to be.**

** Kisame Hoshigaki- Father of Kasumi. Missing...**

** Masaki Hoshigaki- Mother of Kasumi... Dead...**

** and the main character of this story. Kasumi!**

In the Hidden Mist Village the serenity of the Mist is overwhelmingly pleasant.*

Kasumi a ninja who comes from the Hoshigaki Clan are proudly well-known for their water justu techniques with sharks. She is the daughter of the famous missing - nin and of the 7 Seven Swords Men of the Hidden Mist Kisame Hoshigaki. He also known as "The Monster of the Hidden Mist". She took after her mother Misaki had black hair, purple eyes,and was human. She still didn't get the fact that her mother married a living fish/shark thing that could walk on land and wear clothes etc.

She had the abilities though to become legendary just like her father. Her mother died in battle during a war that was between the Hidden Mist and the Sand. Her father's disappearance still remains a mystery. Since that idiot left her to carry on missions with Itachi in the Akatsuki. She couldn't help it she missed him and needed someone there.

*But 16 years from now that can change*

In Squad 8 consists of a 3 man squad. She is one of the ninjas. Each squad goes on missions and coherently comes up with a plan that is reasonable in fighting off enemies as well as improving their skills and their ninja ranks. Currently Kasumi was a C rank and could do D rank missions as well.

"Every person in the village that are children aspire at a young age of becoming a ninja. The rules are something that are easy to remember but learning justu techniques take a lot of hard work and effort." She thought remembering Shikaku-sensei's words.

"Sensei's is an baka!" "Always rules and this so annoying he really is but a good master." She said out loud folding her arms with her eyebrows forming an arch thinking...

"Shuddap! You fool." I heard come from a hailing distance.

"Who ever said that I'm going to beat the living daylights out of you." I said now shouting with a fist in the air.

"Oh its you Shin." I said in a not surprised voice.

"I'm trying to work on my justu if only you could be quiet." He replied.

"Now I saw him, a not-so tall boy, with Black hair spiky that comes down to form little bangs, and his black eyes sitting under the waterfall cascade concentrating."

To break his concentration and to make a fool out of him I decided to throw a rock at him.

How funny it was... until he began taking dirt and throwing it back at me.

"Stop it you obnoxious fools you are already enough trouble for even Sensei to handle." a voice came from on a nearby tree.

"Kaito!" I said. "Hey wait a minute! Who do you think you are having the nerve to call me of this situation a fool." "You're the one always being late for practice while Shin and I are always early. Explain that." I said annoyed at Kaito and the fact that I now have *dirt in my hair with a worm.*

"Ewwwwwwww! There's a freaking worm in my hair.!" I screamed." Get it off!."

Kaito chuckled at the sight of me screaming and Shin laughed like there's no tomorrow.

"Sensei's late" I said.

"Let's go then" said Shin.

Shikaku- Sensei finally appeared.*

"Here's your mission." Shikaku said in a calm voice.

"SENSEI WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" in unison we all three said in angry voices.

"Heh. Well I was busy." He replied back with a sweat drop.

"You're mission is to find the missing-nin Mizakai Takashi." He said. Filling us on the details of the mission.

"Okay we got this" I said.

Mizuki was missing after going on a D-rank mission to kill someone who was a threat to our village.

"Shin likes Mizuki or at least I think that by his expression. Why do I care about that idiot? Who gives a damn about him." Thinking.

"Shin who thinks he is the leader of Squad 8 is always like that." "Mizuki actually likes Shin so I wonder about what happened to her." I thought.

"Shin" I said.

"Mizuki is in trouble come on". He said.

"Oh" I said as I was runnind through the trees and missed the next tree and began to fal that I almost stepped onto.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... Shin! Somebody!" I said falling backwards and feeling air brush against my face.

Shin grabbed my hand just in time but Kaito just in time pulled me to his side.*

"Thanks Kaito" I said blushing.

Kaito had black spiky hair that was blowing through the wind eyes that were brown, but he was so handsome that I forgot that. A typical playboy you would say.

"Kaito what's the matter?" I said stuttering in expressing through my words of what just happened.

Kaito replied saying " I like You".

"HUH?" i said in disbelief.

"Shin turned and looked at him."Kaito you serious." He said.

"Sorry i said. "F-F-or Falling I mean I should be really careful. I said. Trying to get rid of that awkward moment that occurred just now.

"Let's go". I said.

"I'll go ahead." I said with absolute silence to fill the rest of our trip getting there.

Mizuki was captured and was being interrogated to find out the village's secrets. We successfully came in time to save her.

We made it back home safe and sound.

"Well we're home now. I said.

" I'm going back to my house see you guys tomorrow." I said. Heading towards the direction of my house.

The sun began to set telling the was almost over.

"Wait some people might be working late and stuff so let's be quiet." Shin said.

"That's gonna be hard for you though you would say that." I said. getting on his nerves.

"hmph" he said.

"Well I'm home thanks". I said waving my hand goodbye.

"Hey Kasumi before you go in." "Kaito is gone right?" He said.

"Yeah he is didn't you pay attention to him leaving that's why you have A.D.H.D (short attention span)." I said.

"Whatever" "Come over here." He replied.

"Okay what do you want I want to go to sleep." I said in a annoyed tone.

"Come Closer, Closer, Closer." "You know what Give me your head." He said.

He took my head and leaned forward and he kissed me.

It was soft and passionate kiss that made me feel different. I couldn't express anything because of how much I actually liked it.

"S-S-Shin... I said. surprised and blushing heavily at the same time with my face scarlet red.

"Kaito doesn't need you by his side I do. he said. Blushing like me and Gave me another kiss but on the cheek.

And lifted up my chin "Your mine". He whispered leaving me blushing my face off and I didn't know what to say.

I tried to sleep but the thought of the kiss just left me wanting for more and breathless.

Shin actually kissed I couldn't believe that...

I said finally trailing off to get some sleep.


End file.
